Axe the Poké-Duelist
by LightningClop
Summary: My name is Axe, and I'm not your Ordinary Duelist. My Deck is forged with Creatures known as Pokemon. Even though I failed the Entrance Exam to the Duel Academy, I kept dueling. This is my story.
1. Prologue: Pokemon Joins the Deck

**AN: All the made up Cards for the Duel Monsters are on my Notepad. The Duels will be shown in chapters**

**As for the plot. Takes place six years after PMD: Gates to Infinity. He won't know about the events in the Duel Academy.**

**Prologue: **Pokemon Joins the Deck

**[Axe's First Person/Entrance Exam]**

I am on my knees in defeat of my latest duel against my Opponent. No such good luck available since I just started. I am in the Entrance Exam for the Duel Academy, and today is not my lucky day.

I almost forgot. My name is Axe, Axe Kinkuen. Age 14. I just started playing Duel Monsters one year ago. My duels are sparingly since I had to catch up in school. They critizied my Deck and dueling skills, but I never cared. Bullies, but I just walked away.

This was my latest duel, being pummeled by Trap Cards that took away my luck each turn. In the end, His life points is still at 4000.

"Well Kid." The Gruff Examinator said, "Looks like it's time to Go and Come back Never. You aren't fit to duel at all." The last sentence annoyed me. I failed the Exam, and that means I'm not welcome to the Duel Academy. Duelists in Blue outfits, laughing at my pitiful defeat. I snorted in annoyance and look away.

"So what?" I whispered to myself, "I can duel whenever I want." No other choice but to exit the Entance Exam Arena, and focus on normal stuff.

**[Axe's First Person/Domino School]**

Another day in School. Not the Duel Academy one, but the School in Domino City. Guess I'll just focus on Schoolwork and cover the important things done.

After some of the studyings, the School Bell rings, and I grab my Backpack. Going through the hallway when I stopped by another person. He pushed me to the ground and grabbed my backpack, started to dig through my stuff. He stops and asked me.

"Where are your Cards and Duel Disk?"

I stand up but he stomps me to the ground.

"Answer the Question now."

"Not for doing that." I replied, angering him. He grips my neck in the air and slams me to the locker.

"Answer, Now." He threatened, "Or I will lock you inside and keep doing this every Day until yo-"

"Hayate! Enough!" Said the voice of an Authority, the Principal's Vice. He dropped me to the ground, and I try to brush my neck to see if he almost broke my neck.

"Are you okay?" The Vice asked. I got up.

"I'm good. Almost choked." I then turned to Hayate. "If you must know, my Cards and Duel Disks are at home." Hayate gritted his teeth in dissapoint of me not bringing his cards. Does he want to steal my Deck?

"Fine! I'll just be-" Hayate is stopped by a grab of his shoulder by the Principal's Vice.

"No. You are still in Trouble." He said as he escorted Hayate down the hallways to the Principal's office.

"That went well..." I said with a sigh as I went to the door. Schools over, and I'm ready for a weekend. I turn to Hayate with a Smirk and gave him a thumbs down. _Serves him right for threatening someone to give him a Deck. Least I kept mine at my House._

**[Axe's First Person/Near the Big Pond]**

I walked down the roads to see the Big Pond, which was located more feet away from my backyard. It is pure, and it is swirling. I remember this one as my Childhood. I used this place to practice Duel Monsters so I can get the hang of the basics.

I remembered doing this ever weekend, and even though there are some Rookie Mistakes, I never gave up until I win or lose. Most opponents telling me to Give up dueling, but I ignored it and keep on dueling.

As I ready to begin my one-man practice, I hear water raging. I turn around and the water is being formed into a Hurricane by a Tornado. Was I needed again? The hurricane is forming and launched at me. I had no time to get out of the way as I watch it blast me to the ground, giving me a full force of shower.

After minutes of shower, the Hurricane is gone, and the Big Pond is still here.

_If that's to laugh at me, thanks..._ I said as I got up. My clothing is wet now. Somehow, my Duel Disk and Cards is alright. I see cards on the ground, scattered. I go there to pick them up, paying no attention and just put those cards in my deck.

When I look at one specific monster card, my eyes widened and gasped. I look at it in few seconds before saying the name...

"Virizion?" I look at another card, "Snivy... Umbreon, Espeon, Hydreigon? What are-" I then have flashbacks, remembering me saving the another world from something called Bitterfrost, then in the end, leaving the Pokemon World and returning to the Human World...

"Axe! Dinner!" That's not Virizion. That voice is my mom. I should worry about those new cards later. I need to eat.

"Coming Mom." I call to my Mom as I quickly pick up the cards, and put my only deck in my backpack. I got up and run to the backyard. My Mom is waiting for me.

**AN: And that's the Prologue. Sorry for the Prologue being short. I will start chapter 1 this Summer. I also have no Pairing Ideas, but I'll search one this summer. There will be spoilers for those who hadn't played Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. But for now, I need to work on my other Crossover.**

**Next Chapter: Hayate is finally seeking revenge through a Painful Duel. His next target is the one who he tried to steal, but this opponent is not the Easy Target he knows.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Start

**AN: Sorry I'm away, but SUMMER TIME! So you know, I may include all and latest cards, even the ones shown from 5Ds, and Zexal. The Premade Decks I will be using that are not mine are from the website called .com. Also, I may search up the Yugioh Wiki site for the deck of the Yugioh Casts in later chapters.**

**Chapter 1: **First Start

**[Axe's First Person/Domino School]**

Today is Monday and it is school. I am on the Chair, listening to the boring stuff on the board. This is mainly Math, and after covering the basics, I was given free time so I can look over my deck. Those cards look like the Pokemons from the past. Theres even Hydreigon, Virizion, Keldeo. Oh wait, there are Two Keldeos, but in different forms. Ordinary and Resolute.

After looking over my Cards, the bell rings. Right on time.

"Don't forget, we will be doing Practice Tests tomorrow." Practice Tests, I gotta remember that.

I grab my backpack and head out. Walking my way to the next Class until I bumped into Hayate again. Let's see, he is muscular, and has shaved off hair. School uniform is worn at all times. Blue only, no Green, Red, or Yellow im afraid.

"You're the guy that got me in trouble!" He grabs my backpack again, going for my Deck, but finds only my Duel Disk. He sees that cards are in my pocket, but as he reaches for that, electrocution! It launched him back, and hear laughters.

"So it seems my Deck rejected you." I said, giving him a tongue out. He gives a finger point at me.

"You think this is funny? Why did it Rejected me? Answer or I will do the same like last week!" He asked, still threatening me.

"You want answers?" I started the offering, "How about we duel?"

"Really? You stink in duel, so just give me the answers!"

"Duel me or No Answers." I finished, earning a growl from Hayate before ending with a loud shout.

"Okay! You asked for it!" He yelled, does chargin up pose like any DBZ fighter. "I'm looking for revenge anyways! Outside after School!"

**[Few Hours later after accepting the Later Challenge]**

It is science right now, and Teacher is going to teach us about Earthquakes and Volcanos. I write down the notes I need, as always, covering the basics.

"Did you heard?" I ignore the whispers and focus on the notes taking. I decide to eavesdrop by taking notes on the left side of what they said.

"Heard what?"

"There's a Duelist with Cards all homemade. He's at the Duel Academy."

"No way..."

"And those monster cards look like Ponies."

"Ponies? Seriously?"

Another one. Ponies? What are they talking about? Well anyways, its not really important to me, but I wrote down the notes about the Duelist. After covering the Science stuff, bell rings, and class is over. I head outside to find the challenger Hayate.

**[Outside]**

"Hello, Hayate." I greeted.

"So," Hayate said, "You're ready? I'm ready to whomp you, and take your deck."

"I advise that you don't," I told him, "cause it will electroqute you over and over until you stop."

"Shut up and fight!" He shouted, turning on his Duel disk. I did the same to mine, inserting the Deck of mine in, Holo-Casting sealers flies to the sides of the Dueling arena we are on, and turns on. No audience around. I guess Hayate hates Audience or doesn't want Audience watching me win.

"Now." I said, "You will see my new power."

"LET'S DUEL!'

_Axe Kinkuen - 4000_

_Hayate Tachishi - 4000_

"I will go first." Hayate said, drawing his card, "First off, Solar Dragon in Attack mode!"

_Solar Flare Dragon - 1500/1000_

The beam of fire is launched, shaping into a serpent shape before reforming it into a Dragon. Scales are alll on fire while its ride are rock-like. 1500 Attack Power should be enough for any of my monsters to defeat. One I have, but I am using a different one for something else.

"I end my turn." Then I feel a burn coming at me.

_Axe Kinkuen - 3500_

_Of Course. Solar Flare Dragon's effect._ I thought,_ I take 500 life point damage each time he ends his turn. I I need to take it out as quick as I can._

I draw, good. I will need that Magic Spell for later. "First things first, I am playing a Monster in Face Down Defense position." Card appears facedown. "Then another facedown card." I have Seven Tools of the Bandit in case he tries it. "That will do for my turn."

"Really? Same Defense?" Hayate said, drawing a card. "Time to stop your Defense once and for all! Sword of Revealing Light! It reveals all monsters on the field, and they cannot attack for three turns."

"Bad move, Hayate." I said, revealing a facedown monster, ignoring my Trap Card, "Meet Voltorb!" The Voltorb appears on the field, saying 'Voltorb' before it glows and explodes a big bang. It took out his Solar Flare Dragon.

"What? My Solar Flare Dragon's gone?!"

"By revealing Voltorb, the Ball Pokemon, it destroys all monsters including this on the field." I swing my fist in the air, "And you take 100 life point damages times the number of monsters on the field destroyed!"

_Hayate Tachishi - 3800_

"You'll regret this! KARATE MAN!"

_Karate Man - 1000/1000_

Uh ho! It could double the ATK of this card.

"Now Summoned, I will have Karate Man double the attack power!" Karate Man's ATK is now 2000. "And you're wide open for a Direct Attack!" The Karate Man rushes and palms me in my chest. I see that I lost 2000 life points.

_Axe Kinkuen - 1500_

Unfortunely for Hayate. The Card is gone.

"You know doing that will have Karate Man Destroyed."

"So what?" Hayate said, "I will not rest until I get my Revenge. Make your move!"

I do as he said, drawing a card. Oh! Just what I need!

"First off, I'm activating a Spell Card, Pokemon Dojo!" I told my opponent, "All I have to do is send up to three monsters at level three or lower to be removed. I will let you see the surprise on the second turn. For now, I remove Snivy, and Tirtouga." Two of my Monster Cards flies inside the Card before going underground. "Next up, Umbreon In attack mode." Out of the card comes the Black Eon pokemon, Umbreon. He has higher attack power.

_Umbreon - 1800/1200_

"You know you can't attack." He reminded me,

"I know. It's so you won't try to take on my Pokemon." I said,

"They are called Monsters." He said,

"Nah, I will just call my friends Pokemon." I said,

"Why you li-" I cut him off,

"Next up, Ground Collapse!" I said, "I am using it on your Two Monster Card Zones, so you can't use it as long it remains on the field." His Duel disk shows red Xs on two Monster Card Zones. My Trap card is still here, and my Pokemon Dojo is in the Grave Yard. I will have to strengthen my monsters until the Swords of Revealing light goes away, giving me the right time to attack. "Your turn!"

"I'll get you." Draws a card, "I summon Mormolith in attack mode."

_Mormolith - 1000/900_

_Mormolith? _I thought, _That one has 1000 attack power. Why would he summon that?_

"Next, Creature Swap! It lets me select one monster on your field and switch it."

_Not good._

"I am taking your Umbreon!" Card Swaps and I get Mormolith, and he gets my Umbreon.

_That Jerk!_

"Okay Umbreon. Destroy Mormolith!" Umbreon charges in and my Mormolith is gone.

_Axe Kinuken - 700_

"Turn is over." Hayate said, and I draw my Card. My Snivy and Tirtouga appears on my Monster Field. _Training time Over._

"Tirtouga and Snivy appears! Snivy in Attack and Tirtouga in Defense. Also, Thanks to the Pokemon Dojo Spell card, those two gets a bonus ATK and DEF of 1250!"

"Snivy."

"Tirtouga!"

_Snivy - 2150/1950_

_Tirtouga 1950/3050_

"NO WAY!" Hayate said, "Damn you, Axe!"

"Now let's see how you get pass through my Pokemons." I said,

"I'll do more than that."

"Well anyways, I place two Trap Card face down on the field." A Rival Appears. I will use it in the future, or if I need to. "And another monster face down in defense mode. Your turn."

Hayate draws his card. "I am placing a monster face down, and End my turn."

My turn, and I draw. "Face down card." My Magical Arm Shield will do the job. "Turn end." The Swords of Revealing light is gone, and he should be open for the attack.

"Too many Magic/Trap cards... How about this!" He draws, "I place a monster face down. Then I will flip summon Armed Ninja. I'm taking out your card in the middle." He uses it on the Ground Collapse, removing the Red eXes on his Monster Card Zone.

"Now that's out of the way! I offer Umbreon and Armed Ninja as a Tribute to Tribute Summon, Sword Hunter!" Sword Hunter appears, and this one has 2450/1700.

_Not Good!_

"Destroy Snivy" Sword Hunter charges and criss cross at Snivy, destroying it. "Now Snivy is equipped to the Sword Hunter, giving a bonus ATK power of 200."

_Axe Kinuken - 400_

_Sword Hunter - 2650/1700_

"I end my turn."

"And I Draw!" I got Ordinary Keldeo! It could change this duel and Win! "First off, Flip Summoning Cubchoo!" It appears from my card. With an Icy Good from it's nose, sneezing a gunk and freezing the Sword Hunter. "And because I Flip Summoned, your Sword Hunter is frozen, and cannot attack until my next turn."

"What? You ruined my chance of Revenge!"

_I am going to win with the Keldeo card, but I did it to mess with him for once._

"Yep." I said, "I'm not done yet though. I offer Cubchoo as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon of my favorite Pokemon. Let's go, Ordinary Keldeo, Sword of Justice!"

_Ordinary Keldeo, Sword of Justice - 2100/1700_

The Unicorn Pokemon appears. "And becaue I tribute summoned him Successfully, I get to special summon up to three Swords of Justice Pokemons on the field. Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion is on the field." I do not know about those two, Cobalion and Terrakion, but he is about to get a bonus surprise. Now my Monster Zones are filled up. _It is nice to see you again, Virizion. Since Six years I departed from the Pokemon Paradise. You too, Keldeo._ I smiled in joy at the appearance.

_Cobalion, Sword of Justice - 1500/1700_

_Terrakion, Sword of Justice - 900/2300_

_Virizion, Sword of Justice - 1700/1500_

"There's a Bonus. Each Sword of justice Monsters on the field grants one 200 ATK & DEF, including each Sword of Justice Monster Card itself."

_Cobalion, Sword of Justice - 2300/2500_

_Terrakion, Sword of Justice - 1700/3100_

_VIrizion, Sword of Justice - 2500/2300_

_Ordinary Keldeo, Sword of Justice - 2900/2500_

"OH NO!" Shouted the Panicking Duelist, Hayate.

"Keldeo! You're first! Take down Sword Hunter!" Keldeo launches at the Sword Hunter with his Sacred Sword attack.

"NEVER! I activate Nordic Relic Brisingamen. I chose my monster, then the attacking monster, your Keldeo! Sword Hunter's ATK power now becomes Equal to Keldeo!" Sword Hunter's ATK is now 2900, which means both goes down in a bang.

_Don't worry Keldeo. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. _"That doesn't stop me from defeating you." I responded to his petty trap use. Hayate is panicking. Now let's see how he likes getting picked on. _Fight Fire with Fire!_

_Cobalion, Sword of Justice - 2100/2300_

_Terrakion, Sword of Justice - 1500/2900_

_Virizion, Sword of Justice - 2300/2100_

"Cobalion! Virizion! Wipe out his lifepoints!" Both Cobalion and Virizion charging in, using the Sacred Sword attack on the Duelist Hayate. The slash makes him go down in defeat.

_Hayate Tachishi - 0_

_Axe Kinuken Wins._

"If only... those Cards... hadn't joined you..." Hayate said slowly, trying to get up, but fell down, and took a nice long nap for the Cops to pick him up.

I look at the downed Hayate, groaning. Serves him right for trying to steal my stuff from my backpack. "Game Over, Hayate. Looks like your Revenge has been Thwarted, and you get no answers since you lost the Duel." The Hologram goes away, Sealers goes back to my Duel disk, and I look up to see it is Dawn already. "Fun Duel, Hayate, but I gotta go." I ran and ran to the sidewalk and then on the Sidewalk while putting my Duel Disk away, and my Deck in my Deck Pocket. It is almost Dinner Time, and I better not miss eating Ramen.

**AN: Sorry for short non-duel scenes. I'm really an Anti-Social when it comes to writing fanfics. But anyways, I hope you enjoy my first try in writing a Duel. I will be starting up a My Little Pony Fanfic soon since I'm a Brony, and I like to do HiE-Style fanfics.**

**Next Time: When Rex Raptor picks on his little sister, Axe steps in and Challenges him to a Duel to protect his little sister.**


End file.
